leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lush Jungle
|mapsize=250px }} Lush Jungle (Japanese: シェードジャングル Shade Jungle) is a location on Akala Island in Alola, located north of . It is the location of the trial of Mallow. Due to the presence of a Moss Rock, can evolve into here, but only in the area with the Moss Rock. An isolated area of can be accessed from Lush Jungle by using Machamp Shove. In Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, it rains in Lush Jungle from 5 to 6 pm. The rain weather condition will occur for the duration of any battle started while it is raining in the overworld. Trial Pokémon Sun and Moon The trial begins as soon as the player enters Lush Jungle; however, they can leave at any time (though not via Charizard Glide), although this will reset the trial. Once the player has collected all four ingredients, they can leave at any time without resetting the trial. In this trial, the player receives a Forage Bag from Mallow to locate four items hidden in the jungle: a Mago Berry, a Tiny Mushroom, a Revival Herb, and a Miracle Seed. * When the player finds the spot where the Tiny Mushroom is located, they are given the option to take a Tiny Mushroom or Big Mushroom. Regardless of the choice, they are attacked by a wild / . * When the player approaches the tree the Mago Berry is buried under, a Fomantis will jump out of the tree and ambush the player. * In the area the Revival Herb grows, there are three hidden objects the player can interact with, only one of which is the Revival Herb. If the player interacts with any of these objects, they will be attacked by a Fomantis; depending on whether the player chose the correct object, the Fomantis will have slightly different moves. Until completing the trial, the player can still interact with the incorrect objects after finding the correct Revival Herb. Upon collecting all four items, Mallow and the player are joined by Lana and Kiawe who have more items for the dish. Mallow asks the player to participate in each stage of the dish's preparation, requiring the player to press the A button at least five times during each stage to progress. When the Mallow Special is complete, the Totem Pokémon, , will be lured to the aroma. In the battle with Totem Lurantis, it will call on its first turn, and call if its HP is below approximately 2/3 (if the ally Trumbeak has been defeated). If its HP drops below approximately 2/3 before it has a chance to call an ally, it will call Castform first, then call Trumbeak at the first opportunity after Castform has fainted. Once an ally is defeated, Totem Lurantis cannot call it again. After defeating the Totem Pokémon, the player will be greeted by Mallow for completing the trial and will receive a Grassium Z as a reward. After completing the trial, wild Pokémon will appear in Lush Jungle. Forage Bag items These items are collected as part of the trial. While they are named after real Bag items, obtaining them does not cause the player to put the corresponding item in their Bag. Trial Pokémon Totem Pokémon Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon The trial begins for the first time when the player tells Mallow they are ready to begin; if the player returns after the trial was reset, the trial begins as soon as they enter Lush Jungle. The player can leave at any time (though not via Charizard Glide), although this will reset the trial. Unlike other trials, if the player loses the battle against the Totem Pokémon, they must restart the entire trial. In this trial, the player receives a Forage Bag from Mallow to locate three items hidden in the jungle: a Mago Berry, Honey, and a Big Root. Mallow takes the player to the area of the forest that contains the next ingredient, in a fixed sequence. The player cannot explore parts of the Lush Jungle other than the area their next ingredient is located. In each area, there are multiple instances of the ingredient that the player is looking for, but in each case all but one of the instances belongs to a wild Pokémon. After the player collects all of the ingredients, if the player took an ingredient that a wild Pokémon had laid claim to, it will attack the player when Mallow is about to place it in the pot. The following are the instances of each ingredient that will not trigger a battle. * The Mago Berry under the tree to the west, which has only a sour smell. * The Honey from the bush in the southwest, with few flowers. * The -like tree in the southeast, which does not have a description about it moving or watching the player. Additionally, this tree is slightly different from the real Sudowoodo due to having leafy branches and roots instead of legs. When the Super Mallow Special is complete, the Totem Pokémon, , is lured to the aroma. In the battle with Totem Lurantis, it will call on its first turn, and call if its HP is below approximately 2/3 (if the ally Kecleon has been defeated). If its HP drops below approximately 2/3 before it has a chance to call an ally, it will call Comfey first, then call Kecleon at the first opportunity after Comfey has fainted. Once an ally is defeated, Totem Lurantis cannot call it again. After defeating the Totem Pokémon, the player is congratulated by Mallow and receives a Grassium Z as a reward. After completing the trial, wild Pokémon will appear in Lush Jungle. Forage Bag items These items are collected as part of the trial. While they are named after real Bag items, obtaining them does not cause the player to put the corresponding item in their Bag. Trial Pokémon Totem Pokémon Geography There are five areas in Lush Jungle: * Central area (accessible from ) * Northwest area (accessible from the central area) * North area (accessible from the central area) * East area (accessible from the central area) * Cave (accessible with Machamp Shove from the east area) Central area The first patch of tall grass accessible to the player in this area includes . Once the player triggers the ambush encounter with the wild Pokémon, the rustling grass will not reset until the player reenters this area. In Pokémon Sun and Moon, the Tiny Mushroom for Mallow's trial is located here. Northwest area The Mago Berry for Mallow's trial is located here. North area The Revival Herb /[[Honey]] for Mallow's trial are located here. A Moss Rock is located in this area of Lush Jungle, allowing to evolve into when leveled up here. Eevee cannot evolve into Leafeon in other areas of the Lush Jungle. A tree along the western edge of this area houses a tunnel that connects to a small clearing, which contains . East area The Miracle Seed /Big Root for Mallow's trial is located here. Parts of the central area that are blocked by ledges are accessible from this area. Cave An isolated part of is accessible from this area by using Machamp Shove. Items }} ×10}} }} /[[Lana]] during Mina's trial|US=yes|UM=yes}} /Mallow during Mina's trial|US=yes|UM=yes}} Dropped after ambush encounters Sometimes, after a Pokémon from a rustling tree is defeated or caught, it will drop an item. Found in smashed rocks Sometimes, after smashing rocks with Tauros Charge, items can be found in the debris. Zygarde Cube Pokémon Pokémon Sun and Moon Prior to completing the trial, wild Pokémon do not appear in Lush Jungle (except trial Pokémon). Two can appear here or at Memorial Hill during the third Ultra Beast mission, initiated by speaking to Looker on after becoming . They have an aura that gives them +2 stages. Central area }} }} }} }} }} }} : |type1=???}} : |type1=???}} or : |type1=???}} Northwest area }} }} }} : |type1=???}} : |type1=???}} or : |type1=???}} North area }} }} }} : |type1=???}} : |type1=???}} or : |type1=???}} Cave Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Prior to completing the trial, wild Pokémon do not appear in Lush Jungle (except trial Pokémon). Central and north area }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} : |type1=???}} : |type1=???}} or : |type1=???}} Northwest area }} }} }} }} }} }} : |type1=???}} : |type1=???}} or : |type1=???}} Cave }} }} }} Trainers Pokémon Moon In , after defeating Olivia, the player can challenge Mallow to a battle if they visit her house in Konikoni City during the day. If they do, she will head to Lush Jungle, and appear after the player interacts with the there. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSMallow.png |size=150px |prize= 3,240 |class=Captain |classlink=Trial Captain |name=Mallow |game=M |location=Lush Jungle |pokemon=3}} | | | Pokémon Ultra Sun |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSMallow.png |size=150px |prize= 6,120 |class=Captain |classlink=Trial Captain |name= |game=US |location=Lush Jungle |pokemon=3}} | | | Pokémon Ultra Moon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSLana USUM.png |size=150px |prize= 6,120 |class=Captain |classlink=Trial Captain |name= |game=UM |location=Lush Jungle |pokemon=3}} | | | Post-game In , after becoming , the player can challenge Mallow to a battle if they visit her house in Konikoni City during the day. If they do, she will head to Lush Jungle, and appear after the player interacts with the Wimpod there. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSMallow.png |size=150px |prize= 7,200 |class=Captain |classlink=Trial Captain |name= |game=UM |location=Lush Jungle |pokemon=3}} | | | In the anime Lush Jungle appeared in Currying Favor and Flavor!, where and went there in search of a Miracle Seed, which was one of the ingredients for the " Curry". After finding the Miracle Seed in a hollowed-out stump full of , Ash was challenged by , who was soon joined by an ally . Using his and , Ash battled against the two Pokémon, eventually defeating Castform with Rowlet's and Lurantis with Litten's . Afterwards, Lurantis awarded Ash with a Grassium Z, and Olivia showed up, revealing that the entire ingredient search had been a part of his trial all along. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Lush Jungle first appeared in True Identity and the Totem Pokémon of Brooklet Hill. Mallow took there so that the latter would be able to harvest that only grow in the Alola region. Shortly after arriving, they found in battle with a emerging from an Ultra Wormhole. Moon tried to capture it, but her Poké Ball proved ineffective against it. Later, after the creature had retreated back into the portal, Mallow and Moon decided to name it "Lighting" for simplicity's sake. Afterwards, the two continued their search for the elusive Mirage Berry, which was due to be delivered to the guardian deities in order to calm them down. Using their own Pokémon to ask help from the local wild Pokémon, Mallow and Moon soon had a big pile of Berries in front of them, from which Moon managed to find the Mirage Berry they had been looking for. However, while going through the Berry pile, Mallow received a phone call from Kiawe, who was under attack by a person demanding him to take them to the Ruins of Life. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=樹蔭叢林 |zh_cmn=樹蔭叢林 / 树荫丛林 |fr=Jungle Sombrefeuille |de=Schattendschungel |it=Giungla Ombrosa |ko=셰이드정글 Syeideu Jeonggeul |ru=Пышные Джунгли Pyshnye Dzhungli |es=Jungla Umbría }} Category:Sun and Moon locations Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon locations Category:Trial sites Category:Forests de:Schattendschungel es:Jungla Umbría fr:Jungle Sombrefeuille it:Giungla Ombrosa ja:シェードジャングル zh:樹蔭叢林